Azul Ortego
“''I will become a succesful huntsman in the name of my family. We will become the richest and most succesful family.'' ” —Azul Ortego DarthxHurricane (talk) 21:57, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Personality Azul has a rather calm personality and it isn't easy to get him angry. He's very proud of his family. Azul is obsessed with money and loves to seduce women that caught his eye. He doesn't like it at all if someone ignores him and when someone does that he will get a bit pissed. Liars is another thing he doesn't like, Azul himself is someone who never lies. But if there is something he hates the most in the world then that would be fake friends. Friends that only befriend him because he's rich. If he finds a real friend he will treasure him/her. Friends are the most important thing to him. Appearance Azul has long blue hair and puts this in a ponytail for comfort. His eyes are Crimson red. On his left shoulder is something that looks like some sort of fur. And on his right is piece of armor. There's also a piece of armor around his waist. He's rather muscled and has most of the times a seducing look in his eyes. He wears brown gloves and he has an earring in his right ear. Under his armor piece on the shoulder he wears a blue and black body armor. Could also just be his normal clothes he wears. On his back you'll find his Divisor Pesado, a two sided spear. Backstory Azul was born in a very rich family. Their competition is the Schnee family. Azul had everything he could wish for as a kid except for real friends. The only friends he had were the ones who wanted to be friends just because he's rich. His parents didn't have much time for him considering the jobs they had. Azul would always be together with his uncle who learned him to use a weapon for self-defense. He also learned to seduce women thanks to him. He was always a calm child only really being active while training. He was chosen by his father to be his successor in the company. Azul was really happy whan he heard that. He may not spent a lot of time with his parents, but he still admires them. He thought for a long time they were the richest One day he heard about the Schnee family saying that they were the richest and that really shocked him. When he was 16 he heard that the heiress of the Schnee company was going to Beacon in a year. He then decided to go too to prove the strenght of his family and make his parents and uncle proud. At first his father didn't really agreed with that idea, but after a while he said he could go after all. Weapon The blades can also be detached from each other and the bronze colored thing in the bottom of each sword will shove out. The blades, thanks to the copper thing, will emit dust powered electricity and the user is then able to stun or paralyze its enemy. His weapon is a double sided spear called the Divisor Pesado. It's heavy, but sturdy. The blades are more meant to stab, but cutting can also be done not really as effective like a katana of some sort. The sharpness is more comparible to a ninjato. The two blades are really big and with this weapon it is easy to defend oneself. If the user knows how to use it and got used to the weight of it then he can perform many handy moves and attacks as well as defenses. The user can for example use the long stick to jump in the air like you would do like a pole vaulter. The stick itself is made of a hard metal to support the two blades and to maximize the defense. If the user is strong enough then he can throw it like a spear and pierce its enemies. Creator's Notes *"Azul" means blue in Spanish/Portuguese. *The name of the weapon (Divisor Pesado) means Heavy Divider in Spanish. Category:Fan Made Character